Soviet Union
Summary The Soviet Union, officially the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Or USSR) is a communist state stretching from the Baltic Sea at its westernmost extent to the Sea of Okhotsk in the Far East of Asia. It is Disputedly the largest country on the Consus server, it borders Soviet Poland and the Kingdom of Scandinavia to the west. As well as Romania to its southwest. In the East, it borders China along the Amur river and shares the island of Sakhalin with Japan. It was created and Led by it's General Secretary: Ryan along with Marshall Artefix. Its current population is 8 with 4 active members. History (Pre-Reset) The original Russian state ''' Originally the faction was started on the banks of the Volga near the real-life location of Moscow, under the name of simply '''Russia. With its original 3 members, ryanstanley9, LlamaIron, and mtornado it expanded to include the entire area of the city of Moscow. They built the first industrial complex and was gifted an explosive pickaxe by the Kingdom of Aughland not far after it's creation. The Crimean Purchase Already seeing hostilities and rapid expansion fabricate amongst the other regional powers of Europe, Ryan made a deal with former player BigJohnny69 (The King of Assyria) behind the back of now Egyptian Ruler JDrocks11 (Former President of Assyria) to buy the Crimean Peninsula which was being ruled at the time by the Old Kingdom of Assyria. In exchange for its land, BigJohnny69 was paid $15,000 in-game, this represented the first time former Russia expanded outside its original boundaries in the Volga basin. This also caused the fall of old Assyria due to disputes over leadership between the President and King of Assyria leading to a Civil war in the country leading to Egypts Creation. The Period of the two Russias Artefix joined the server and created a state known as the Petrograd Soviet with its capital at Leningrad. This caused tensions between this new faction and the original Russian state, who had been seeing it's "Window to Europe" be taken. The original Russian state took action and claimed the areas around Nizhny Novgorod and Smolensk to create a border with the expanding Soviet. The Petrograd Soviet itself also annexed the Estonian region to counteract the balance between the 2 factions. Unification and Expansion After long consideration by Ryan and fellow members, Ryan of Russia asked Artefix of the Petrograd Soviet for unification. It was not a long-winded agreement as Artefix agreed to be part of this new expanded Russian state. Artefix argued however that if no communist structures and buildings weren't constructed around Moscow as a way to symbolize the annexation of his state, he would not join in the federation. Ryan seeing Artefix's surprising attitude towards the agreement and his own change of mind decided to unify the 2 Russias as a communist state, as it would appease both sides and both would gain more power on the world stage. As such, the Petrograd Soviet was disbanded and the original Russian state was renamed and rebranded as Soviet Russia, Artefix would then also join this faction. After these events, the two leaders united their lands and greatly expanded the nation into these regions (In chronological order). # All the land previously mentioned. # Belarus # The Karelian region and the areas around Lake Ladoga # Ukraine, Bessarabia, and the Kursk region (as a result of connecting the Crimean Peninsula to the land around Moscow) # Ural Region (Including all land between it and Moscow) # Don Kuban region # Murmansk and Arctic regions # Latvia and Lithuania (Post German War) # Central Siberia (Up to Krasnoyarsk) # Northern Kazakhstan # Eastern Siberia (Up to Magadan) # 11. Caucasus region (Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia) After the annexation of Ukraine, Ryan and Artefix declared the end to the name Soviet Russia and the nation was then renamed The Soviet Union The Nepal Incident After the annexation of Central Siberia, at the time Nepalese Moderator Bluejack accidentally forgot to fully surround a claim inside his country's territory. What happened was Bluejack decided to fill in the claim, oblivious of the claim blunder due to the amount of power Nepal was given, it resulted in Nepal conquering all of Asia and Oceania as well as all the territory east of Kiev. While this affected many other nations it arguably affected the Soviets the most due to their large amount of territory. This at the time was a great tragedy for the Soviet Union, having their capital captured then left vulnerable many precautions such as moving the capital to Leningrad were taken before the Soviet mainland was reunited. Foreign Relations = As the nation has limited manpower and infrastructure when compared to other nations due to the sheer size of territory, the Soviet Union has declared neutrality with all nations. Aughs Order (Formerly Aughland): As one of the first nations to contact the original Russian state, the relationship with Aughland is complicated. The original Russian state was given an explosive pickaxe by the leader of Aughland Nuclearburitto, which was a boon to the young nation for progression. In exchange, Aughland requested the Russian state to join the Allied Powers. However as Aughland's foreign policy became more harsh, especially towards The German Empire, the Soviet Union became more and more distant and never joined in any wars in a notable way as allies with Aughland. The Soviet Union was unintentionally instrumental in the declaration of Aughish Aggression due to a small border conflict with the Germans. Archangelsk (Svalbard):''' So far as the only nation to encroach on Soviet territory they were previously considered an enemy to the state. Svalbard had claimed the Franz Josef Islands, half of Novaya Zemlya, and most concering to the members of the Soviet Union, The Siberian Yamalsky Peninsula. However, since the Nepal incident, both nations of consolidated their lands and Svalbard now Archangelsk has become under the sphere of Soviet influence. '''the Fall of the Motherland: After many reforms in the power sytems , the Soviet union, the Glorious Union of land founded by Russia and the Commune of Petrograd saw his border removed and his governement falling appart. The remaining of the USSR fell into chaos and disaster. Ukraine was sieged and Sevastopol destroyed by foreign powers , Moscow was claimed by an unofficial Fascist state calling himself the Russian Empire , who collapsed few days later. many hordes and militias formed , in particular the one in Magnitogorsk , behind the Urals who became a Theocratic regime lead by a despotist scientist. Leningrad was looted and the Cathedral burned. The Red Square in Moscow remained Untouched but the city was crying inside. The long story of one of the Most iconic faction of consus Died and let behind her a story that shouldn't be forgotten. Ura , Glory to the Motherland!Category:Nations Category:Political